camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rolleiflex Hy6
The Rolleiflex Hy6 is a robust compact medium format camera developed for digital camera backs of Sinar. It was developed by Franke & Heidecke. Jenoptik payed the construction of the camera. At the Photokina 2006 Jenoptik and Leaf decided to produce this camera together for Leaf's digital camera backs as Leaf AFi. At the same fair Sinar introduced it as Sinar Hy6. The Rolleiflex and the Sinar are hybrid cameras that allow the use of different camera backs, square or (turnable) rectangle format, and even film backs or digital backs of Leaf. Franke & Heidecke suggests its camera for use with Rolleiflex System 6000 lenses, as well as the Schneider and Zeiss lenses made for it. The Rolleiflex Hy6 is now produced by DHW Fototechnik, the successor of Franke & Heidecke, in an updated version. The Leaf AFi camera is made for sensors with 6×6 cm image format but has a compact format like a 4.5×6 cm camera. The high-resolution CCDs of the models 6 and 7 are made by Dalsa, with "film speeds" from 50 to 800 ASA, while the fast CCD of the AFi 5 allows an exposure frequency of 75 images/min. . The user can choose between a waist level finder or the characteristic pentaprism finder with telescopic ocular. New high-precision autofocus lenses for the cameras are produced by Schneider-Kreuznach. It has an adjustable handgrip. If a rectangled CCD is used instead of a quadratic one the image format can be changed from vertical to horizontal by turning the camera back. The Leaf AFi camera is unique in providing a 6×7cm touch screen on its back, where a true 1:1 RAW image can be seen and manipulated. In addition, the camera sensor was developed with room to grow; allowing for the integration of even larger CCDs when developed. More characteristic than the large CCDs is the fact that all these cameras have a leaf shutter, a quite fast one, driven by a linear motor, flash synchronized up to its highest speed (1/1000 sec.). The Hy6 and AFi cameras arrived on the market in autumn 2007. DHW Fototechnik, the successor of Franke & Heidecke, has announced an update of the Rolleiflex Hy6 for Photokina 2012. The new Rolleiflex Hy6 Mod2 appears to have a new grip, reinforced tripod plate, and a redesigned "transmission" to reduce the impact of mirror movement. There will also be new firmware, with autofocus adjustment for more lenses. Variants Leaf The variant names correspond to names of Leaf's Aptus digital camera backs: *Leaf AFi-7 (6.726×5040 pixels) *Leaf AFi-6 (6.144×4622 pixels) *Leaf AFi-5 (5.356×4.056 pixels) Sinar The variant names correspond to names of Sinar's digital camera backs: *Sinar Hy6-e54 *Sinar Hy6-e54r *Sinar Hy6-e75 *Sinar Hy6-e75r *Sinar Hy6-v75 *Sinar Hy6-s65r Other *Rolleiflex Hy6 Links *Rolleiflex Hy6 at DHW Fototechnik (English and German) *Rolleiflex Hy6 Mod2 announcement at Photokina 2012 *Rolleiflex Hy6 announcement at Photokina 2006 *German article explaining the real heritage of the Leaf camera *German clarification by Rollei that the camera will be produced as Rolleiflex Hy6, Sinar Hy6 and Leaf AFi, and that the new lenses are only in pre-planning phase *Rolleiflex Hy6 discussed at photo.net *Sinar Hy6 at Sinar *Leaf AFi at Leaf Category: German digital Category: Rollei Category: Sinar Category: Leaf Category: Jenoptik Category: Israel Category: Switzerland